LenPiko or PikoLen? SMUT!
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: Everyone is wondering. . .Who is the uke? Len or Piko? Well. . .looks like someone is about to find that out! RATED M FOR SMUTTY GOODNESS. :D


PikoLen/LenPiko Smut

Pure Shota Smut

RATED M OBVIOUSLY! BC

If there was one question that half of the Vocaloid would ask, it'd be "Who was the uke? Len or Piko?"

They are both shota. Innocent. Adorable. Everyone questioned this thought for some time. Each had their own opinions. Weather it be Len or Piko or both. But which was the real answer? No one knew for sure, because they never did "it".

The two young boys have been together for about four months now, and Rin was one of the many yaoi fangirls who was extremely pissed that they did not have sex. But knowing Rin, she was going to get what she wanted. And she was going to answer everyone's question.

"Len would be the uke, because he's more shota and cross-dresses more." Kaito whines over the topic.

"Piko would be! He looks more like a girl, and he acts more innocent than Len." Rin shouted back. She could never imagine her brother being fucked by Piko. No way in hell! Not the way Len talked about the albino behind his back. Which if any one knew what that was, would cause a certain blonde to turn extremely red in the face.

Kaito slammed his palm against the table, his cheeks beat from anger. "Len would bottom him. . .Piko is like 17 and Len is 14." Hey, isn't that pedo? Oh well.

Rin snickered and folded her arms, smirking a devious smirk. "Just because YOU would be able to top him, doesn't mean everyone does. Oh wait sorry, you can't, but you WANT to."

That statement made his face flush even more. "F-fine! Let's make a bet then! We'll get them to have sex, and if Len tops, you win. If Piko tops, I win." Rin nodded in agreement. "Okay, but what does the winner get?"

Kaito scratched his chin in thought. The blonde female rolled her eyes. "I swear to god if you say icecream I will shove something sand-papery up your bum."

The bluenette sweat dropped. "Okay fine, you think of something then." Rin grinned widely. "How about the loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a whole month?"

"Deal!" Kaito shouted. They shook hands in contract. There was no way Rin was going to lose this. No way!

The female Kagamine already had her plan in action by time she left the kitchen and Kaito. She went to the store and bought a bottle of blue pills, giggling to herself like a insane woman all the way back home. This would do nicely.

She then continues to stalk her brother and his lover. Len was sitting on the couch, Piko perched in his lap and snuggling. Rin snapped a quick picture and put her phone away. 'Easy fifty bucks right there', she thought to herself and watched the two's actions.

They were sitting in the dark watching a movie. From all the screaming it was either a horror movie or por- yeah it was a horror movie.

The white haired boy had his tail wrapped around Len's waist and clinging to him tightly, while the blonde nuzzled his face into the latter's neck. Rin rolled her eyes. If you are so scared of horror movies, why watch it?

After the movie was done, Piko stood to his feet and stretched. "That wasn't that bad!" he smiled sweetly, his legs still shaking. Len laughed as he stood next to the slightly taller male. "Right, that's why your eyes say different. I, however, was not scared at all."

Piko scoffed and folded his arms. "Sure sure, but your body also says otherwise." he commented, poking Len's shaky arms. They continued to discuss it while they walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Len silently sneaked a peck at Piko's lips, making heterochromatic eyes widen and pale skin turn pink.

Rin followed the two to the door way of the room, waiting for the perfect time to strike. The two shota males each got a drink, Len a banana smoothie, and Piko chocolate milk.

'Milk? So uke. . .' Rin whispered to herself and held the two pills tightly in her hand.

"So Piko, I was thinking of painting the walls to our room blue. White is such a plain color."

"But why not yellow instead of blue?"

"I just think blue would look nice, like a dark blue maybe. It would blend well with the black carpet and the dark red bed sheet."

"You're right, dark colors would be better, perhaps burgundy?"

Rin could swear to you at that moment she wanted to kill herself listening to them. No wonder they never had any action in their relationship. She decided she was sick of waiting and screamed loudly, following a quick dash to the other side of the room to the other door.

As expected Len and Piko abandoned their drinks to go check out what the cause of the scream was. Rin took that time to pop one pill each into their drinks. 'Hope this works. Dammit Len don't let me down!' After her mission was accomplished, she ran upstairs to drill a hole from her room to Len and Piko's room.

The two males returned to their beverage apon not seeing any one in distress. "So any way. . ." Len continues, sipping his smoothie.

It was only about twenty minutes later, both Len and Piko felt very hot and sweaty for some odd reason. They decided to head up to their room and cool off by stripping their shirts. Which oddly enough only made their bodies feel stranger.

Len gazed at Piko, his eyes half lidded and glazed over with lustfullness. Utatane's face was stained with a dark blush as his eyebrows knitted together in a some what sexual way.

"Piko. . ." The blonde breathed out his name, sending a chill up said boy's spine as he crawled across the bed over to his lover. "You look dazzling tonight." he stared into his blue and green eyes with his own two deep blue hues.

Len panted softly as he positioned himself over Piko's slim body, snaking a hand up his bare chest. He grazed his finger tips over his paper white skin and to his hardening nipple. He pressed the tip of his finger against the nub, earning a lightly and wistful gasp from the boy underneath him.

It felt as if something urged him to go further, he felt the need to touch Piko, and the other boy felt the same sensation. The albino wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him closer until their chests were pressed tightly together, their sweat merging as one and dripping onto the sheets. Len grinded his hips against the slightly taller one's, making him blush even deeper and burry his face into Len's neck.

The blonde male tilted Piko's face up to meet his, their lips locked together in bliss. Instantly, Len's tongue darted out and ran across Piko's plush lips, asking for entrance. The other happily complied and let their tongues be entwined together for a battle of dominance. They were both equal for awhile, until Len slide his hand down to Piko's waist, giving him a light squeeze, which made him wither in his lover's arms and allow Len to be the dominate one.

After Len got tired of playing with his tongue, he removed their lips and clasped his teeth into Piko's sensitive skin, biting at his neck and collar bone gently, leaving small nip marks and bruises. His hand that was on his waist traveled down further to his hip, and then circled around to explore his inner thighs. He nudged the bulge in Piko's pants, causing the other to inhale sharply and squirm. "No no, don't move away. . ." Len said lovingly. He was worried that if he tried anything sexual Piko would get scared of him, but right now his body didn't really agree with what his mind was telling him.

"G-gomen. . ." Piko whispered softly and rose his hips up against Len's palm, melting against his touch. Len slide his hand into Piko's pants and fondled with his length, using his other hand to slip off his own pants, freeing his throbbing member.

The white Vocaloid took one glance at how large Len was and hoped he was the one being top. But with how his position was, he doubted it. (Why not just flip Len over and rape him right there then? Oh that's right. Because we all know Piko is too innocent for that. |D Pfft. You suck Josh.)

Len noticed the look Piko was giving his cock, and smiled lightly. "I'll be gentle, I promise. Don't be scared." After he said those words, he yanked Piko's pants down to his ankles, so the both of them were completely naked.

The blonde stuck his finger into his own mouth and coated the didgets with saliva until he thought it was good enough. When he was done he positioned the pointer finger against Piko's tight entrance. He slowly pushed in, stretched the tense muscle.

Piko squirmed at the sudden invasion and shifted uncomfortably. "L-Len." he groaned quietly. Kagamine presses his lips softly against his to keep him quiet for a bit. "It's alright, you'll get used to it. Just relax." he commanded.

The older nodded slightly, then Len squeezed another finger inside him, making things even more uncomfortable.

'Fuck this.' Len thought to himself as he removed his fingers. He was getting way too impatient and needed release NOW. He gripped tightly onto Piko's hips and positioned the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscle and slowly eased himself in.

The white haired boy closed his eyes tightly and whimpered at the pain that shot up his back. "Just relax, I'll make you feel good." Len tried to soothe him, but it didn't work very well. He slowly went deeper until his length was fully submerged. Piko bit his lip and gripped onto Len's shoulders tightly. "N-no, please. . .don't." he pleaded, wanting the pain to end.

Len, feeling bad about causing his love pain, held onto one of his hands and stroked it softly. "I'll be alright, just relax, okay?" When he felt Piko calm down a bit, he backed up a few inched and thrusted at a slow pace, in and out.

Piko tilted his head back and bit his lip harder, to the point he tasted metal seep into his mouth. He dug his nails into Len's skin as he pounded into him, keeping the same slow and gentle pace. But even though he was being careful, it still hurt. The feeling of his skin being stretched and ripped apart flooded his mind and caused his eyes to sting with tears.

He shifted his body upwards, causing Len to go further in, suddenly feeling a tinge of pleasure through out his body. He tightened his eyes and moaned. 'Found it.' Len smirked to himself and aimed for that same spot, hitting it gently and slowly.

Piko gasped loudly and arched his back. "Ahh~ Len!" hearing Piko scream his name, the blonde started to quicken his pace, targeting that same spot and thrusting against it over and over.

And all the while, Rin was watching through a peephole, Kaito by her side with a pout on his face. "Hah, I win." She said with confidence.

You get no finish. B| You're all buttheads.


End file.
